1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to automotive sun visors which are rotatively and pivotally mounted above the windshield. More particularly, the present invention relates to pivot rods upon which sun visors are pivotally mounted, wherein the pivot rod has a connection interface which is rotatively connected to the roof of the vehicle. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a head impact energy absorbing pivot rod having Notched break points.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motor vehicle standards are being continuously updated. One area of current concern is occupant safety in the event of a crash. Occupants are typically violently moved in relation to the vehicle due to the inertial forces involved in a crash. Most vulnerable is the head of the occupants. In order for vehicle manufacturers to meet new safety standards prevention of head injury by violent contact is required.
One area of the interior of the passenger compartment of a motor vehicle that is particularly dangerous in the event of a head impact is the sun visor and sun visor rod. An occupant whose head violently strikes the sun visor and/or sun visor pivot rod is likely to be injured because the energy of the impact will be delivered to a small surface area of the skull and/or the visor material may fracture exposing a rigid sharp edge to the occupant""s head. Solutions to this type of head injury are therefore required.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,035 issued Dec. 11, 1979 to Cziptschirsch teaches a plastic sun visor arm, pivot, and mount assembly to replace the traditional comparable metal parts and eliminate the need to use screws to mount the assembly to the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,943 issued Jul. 8, 1986 to Scholz et al teaches a method of mounting a sun visor on swivel bearing mounted within a deformable tube which can absorb energy during a collision by deforming under the force of an occupant""s head hitting the sun visor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,496 issued Aug. 5, 1997 to Mori et al teaches a sun visor arm mounting bracket having a deformable weakened area which under impact to the sun visor allows the sun visor arm to pass through the mounting bracket thereby absorbing the energy of the impact.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,398 issued Nov. 16, 1999 to Crotty, III teaches a sun visor with a deformable front or leading edge which will deform and absorb the energy of a collision when an occupant""s head hits the leading edge of the sun visor.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,494,521 issued Dec. 17, 2002 to Hennessey and U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 2001/0005088 published Jun. 28, 2001 to Hennessey teaches a cover member to cover the sun visor arm and elbow to prevent an occupant""s head from hitting same during a collision.
U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 2001/0024048 published Sep. 27, 2001 to Hobson et al teaches the use of a non-expanding adhesive to adhere two halves of a clam shell type sun visor together.
The present invention provides advantages and alternatives over the prior art by providing a sun visor arm that provides for the absorbing of energy during an impact with the front edge of the sun visor and directing the sun visor out of the impact area such that the sun visor front edge does not break under impact.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a sun visor arm that prevents injury to a vehicle occupant from striking the front edge of a sun visor during a crash.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention there is provided an economical and advantageous sun visor arm that allows for energy absorbing features to be introduced during the molding process of the sun visor arm.
The present invention thus advantageously provides an economical means of providing occupant protection from head injury from a sun visor during a crash.